


悲喜由你

by SiaTan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiaTan/pseuds/SiaTan





	悲喜由你

CP宁羞，RPS国际三禁，谢谢配合。  
摸鱼激情速打烂尾短篇，质量吊差。  
不介意的话您各位赏点评论8⃣️️，谢谢您。

 

“我曾认为这只是因为人类的悲喜并不相通。”

“但后来你出现。”

——————————————

姜承録是个冷静的人，无论比赛战况优劣局势胶着，或是打出了什么精彩极限甚至反人类的操作，甚至在S8决赛他们终于推倒对面基地登峰夺冠的时候，他都总是最平静的那一个。他在赛场上经历过太多激动人心的时刻，却总是淡淡的，少有剧烈的情绪起伏。队友们激动地跳起来击掌庆贺，欢呼着拥抱的时候，他也只是在一旁温柔地笑，然后走过去揽住泣不成声的Rookie安慰，或是握住高振宁伸过来的手，低声说一句“做得好”。

“他们都说你有偶像包袱，不肯在人多的时候破坏自己的酷盖形象。”

“唔……是吗？”他们刚刚击败TOP拿到春季赛决赛的门票，队友们都出去聚餐庆祝，姜承録懒得动，一个人窝在基地沙发上一边吃炸鸡，一边复盘比赛。

“还给你P了不少表情包，什么‘看什么看我是你爹’、‘我是个没有感情的杀手’、‘等游戏开始，我就把你们全杀了’之类的。”

“嗯，我看过了。”

“但是你不是因为这个，他们全都猜错了，只有我知道。”

 

姜承録有一个秘密。

他有一个别人觉察不到的朋友。从他有记忆开始，这个朋友就陪伴在他身边，其实他也不知道这人什么样子，姜承録每次试图看清这位朋友的相貌时只能看到一团迷雾，但姜承録确信，他就在那里，不是自己的错觉，而是确实的存在。

“你没必要一定要看清我的脸呀。”在姜承録又一次问起这个问题时，那人这样回答他：“反正我们可以说话，可以交流，你也知道我在，这就够了。”

“嗯。”还年幼的姜承録点点头，认同了这个说法。

 

姜承録发现自己和别人有些不一样是在上了小学之后。不，你们想错了，不是指朋友这件事——他曾经和父母讲过，大人们自然看不到他口中所谓的“朋友”，以为是小孩子的玩笑话，并未放在心上。姜承録说过两次，没有得到什么有意义的回应，就再也不提这件事了——而是，他似乎无法感受到开心和难过这两种情绪。

同龄的小伙伴考了好成绩兴高采烈，被老师批评了会难过大哭，姜承録却没有这些感受，只把这些事当作理应发生。老师和家长们都夸他稳重，将来一定有出息，他不理解，只能在无人时偷偷问他的朋友：“我应该有什么反应吗？”

“如果你什么也没感觉到，就不用有什么反应。”

“这样是不正常吗？”

“那举个例子，你的东西被别人抢走了会觉得生气吗？有一道数学题本来写对了，但是后来又改错了差一点得满分会觉得可惜吗？被家长误会的时候会觉得委屈吗？”

“会。”

“那你就是正常的，只不过对开心和难过没那么敏感而已，或者这些事本来就不值得开心和难过。”

“你只是和别人有那么一丁点不一样而已，但是就像世界上没有两片相同的树叶一样，每个人本来就是不同的。”

“做你自己，承録，你没必要和他们一样。”

“好，我知道了。”

 

好在有这位朋友的帮助，他没变得自卑或孤僻，而是自然地接受了自己的与众不同。姜承録又长大一些，虽然他无法发自内心地感受到这两种情绪，但他已经清楚地知道应该对每件事作出什么样的反应：班级在运动会上取得第一名时要笑着鼓掌，同学的小狗死了要说“我很抱歉”，这为他省去了不少麻烦。

你不能说姜承録是一个冷淡的人，相反的，他毫不吝啬自己的善意，同学们总能从他这里得到帮助。“你的大脑能够理解该有什么情绪，只是在你的心里它们真的不存在而已，这没什么，谁会责怪你虚伪呢？那些人本来也不关注别人的喜悲，他们只想要倾诉和安慰。”

如果每个人都是一棵树，姜承録就是穿过人群树枝的风。只不过人类是复杂且奇怪的群居生物，和别人太像会招致厌恶，太不像也不行，姜承録不想太惹人注目，因此他选择稍稍遮掩一下，遮掩自己情绪不发达的事实。

 

后来的事所有人都知道了，姜承録决定放弃学业，远赴中国打职业电竞。幸运的是，他的母亲没有像想象中那样强烈反对，而是思考再三后选择尊重他的决定。

“妈妈只希望你一生平安健康，做能让自己快乐的事。”

少年只身一人带着行李箱坐上了飞机，飞向一个全然陌生的国度，那里的人们说着他听不懂的语言，吃着陌生的菜式，过着习俗不同的生活，姜承録有点紧张，但也仅此而已。他什么也不怕，少年的心里都是横冲直撞的孤勇，只知道一往无前。

“我不知道做职业选手快不快乐，”姜承録看着窗外倒退的景色，太阳光穿过蓬松的洁白云层，照得他脸上亮亮的，有些热，还有些刺眼，他低声说道：“但是我知道，我想这样。”

“想就去做，你可以的！”他的朋友趴在前排的靠背上，不停抱怨经济舱太窄，“加油啊，承録。”

“嗯，加油。”

 

他辗转来到IG，并决定留在这里。那天他被战队经理带领着第一次来到IG的基地，在他的介绍下认识了队员们，把东西都安置好后来到训练室打开一台电脑，这时一个身材高大深色皮肤的男生风风火火地推开门进来，一边大声和其他人打招呼一边坐到自己身边的位置，发现新面孔姜承録时明显吓了一跳：“哎，这谁？你好？Hello？”

翻译明奎见姜承録一脸茫然，显然是听不懂，忙过来替他们传话：“这是我们队的打野，宁。这是我们队新来的上单theshy，人家是韩国人，听不懂，你别说那些有的没的了。”

高振宁恍然大悟：“哦！我听说过你，韩服的路人王，阿尼哈塞哟！”

姜承録只听清一句工地韩语你好，没忍住被他的口音逗笑了，高振宁也不见外，见这个新队友腼腆一笑也不觉得对方是在笑自己，还以为人家接受了他的问好，主动拉过姜承録的手握住摇了两下。姜承録还没适应对方的热情，这人转头就打开游戏开始排rank，还和其他队友大声聊起天来，年纪还小的AD和他你一句我一句地斗嘴，戴着眼镜的纤瘦辅助翻着白眼嘀咕了几句，看样子是在抱怨他们太吵，基地里很快就热闹起来。

这似乎是个感情丰富的人，姜承録想。

 

接下来的日子里姜承録逐渐验证了自己的猜想。高振宁不但情绪丰富，话也多得很。对方似乎总想教他说中文，教来教去姜承録也只会说那点游戏里常用的术语。打野开始还觉得这个新来的小哑巴上单不太配合，可是被字正腔圆地问过几次：“宁，我能吃石头人吗？”“宁，我想吃这个。”“我吃红了。”之后才惊觉弄巧成拙，实在是搬起石头砸脚，后来再也不提说中文的事。不过相处久了两人连猜带比划，中文韩语英语想起什么说什么，倒也不影响沟通。

“我现在能感觉到一点点了。”姜承録不知道这变化是好是坏，决定和他的朋友商量一下。

“那很好啊，仔细说说。”

日常的高强度训练占据了姜承録大部分时间，电子竞技没有作息，很多时候他排位到清晨回到房间倒头就睡，已经有一阵没静下来和他的朋友聊天了。姜承録努力搜索着回忆：“打比赛，赢的时候，有点想和队友们一起庆祝的感觉。”今年的春季赛他们状态不错，一路势如破竹高歌猛进连胜下去，有那么两次，姜承録照例在获胜后摘下耳机看队友们互相击掌，高振宁总喜欢转过来和他握手，复盘比赛时他才发现自己那时竟然是笑着的，不是平日里大脑判断“这是高兴的事情，现在该笑了”的那种，而是他自己都没意识到的在笑。

“但是很快就消失了。”姜承録又补充道。

“再观察一下，也许会更明显呢。”

“嗯，好。”

 

变故突如其来，以一种出乎意料的方式。姜承録努力从被酒精麻醉的状态里找回一点神智，才发现自己躺在医院的病床上，右手腕疼得钻心，他忍着剧痛抬起一点，看到那里缠着厚厚的绷带。酒精和消毒水的味道钻进鼻子里，床边护士自顾自地忙着，把输液袋挂在天花板上垂下的挂钩上，左手传来短促的刺痛，护士调整着输液的速度，给他整理下被子后端起托盘麻利地离开了。

现在病房里只剩他自己了，还是深夜，从窗口望出去，能看到吊在半空的黄色月亮。他的朋友不知从哪里冒出来，坐在窗台上。姜承録还是看不清他的样子，但他能感觉到朋友望着他的眼神是担忧的，他就是知道。

“你还好吗？”

“不太好。有点疼。”

“好吧，我撒谎了，是很疼。”

“我以后还能打比赛了吗？”

“我不知道诶。”

“医生怎么说？”

“我又不能和医生说话，怎么问他？”

“……也对。”

“别想太多了，好好养伤，都会好的。”

“嗯。”

“对了，承録。”朋友的语气忽然认真起来，姜承録本来想着伤手的事，心里乱得很，听他郑重其事的口气不由得抬起头来看着他，只听他问道：“你现在觉得难过吗？”

“好像……不难过。”姜承録仔细分辨着，可是他还是不知道难过到底是怎么一回事，他的心里只有惋惜和忧虑。

这时病房的门被大力推开，一个人影冲进来，姜承録下意识抬头望向声源，高振宁被他这一眼看得停在原地，后知后觉自己的冒失，他扯出一个笑——只是那笑看起来很勉强，嘴角好像下一秒就要垂到地面上去——“筛哥，我来看看你。”

姜承録点点头，他的朋友耸耸肩，“好吧，他又来了。”说着从坐着的位置溜下来，一转眼就跑没踪影了。高振宁走到他的床头坐下，轻轻握住他露在绷带外的手指，动作小心翼翼，好像姜承録是气泡做的，轻轻一戳就会破碎消失掉。

“疼吗？”

姜承録又点点头。高振宁怕冷，可是体温却偏高，姜承録觉得他身上的热量都对流到自己身上，他踢开被子，想翻个身，高振宁被他的大动作吓了一跳，生怕他抻到伤口，连忙把人按在床上。

“不能翻！”高振宁喊完觉得自己的语气不妥，人家是伤员，打他进来姜承録还没说过话，想到这里他又心软了一些，扶着姜承録慢慢坐起来，还在他背后塞了两个枕头。

姜承録脑子是清醒了，可是肢体还是有点不协调，坐得不稳，高振宁见他身子一晃一晃，只好坐到床头，让他靠在自己身上。高振宁絮絮叨叨地说着安慰的话，姜承録没反应，也不知道他听懂多少，他说话的速度渐渐慢下来，最后终于闭住嘴。

姜承録这时忽然开口：“我还没，冠军。”

高振宁听了这话心里难受得紧，用力握住姜承録的肩膀：“会有的，我答应你，我们七个一起拿冠军。”

姜承録还是点头，有眼泪顺着他的脸颊一路流下来，滴在医院的白色被单上。高振宁只见他看着那一小块洇湿的痕迹出神，不知道说些什么好，只轻轻抚着他的背。

姜承録的眼泪却流得越来越凶了。

 

高振宁兑现了自己的话，最不被看好的他们与LCK一号种子恶战后成功历劫，势不可挡地拿下了世界赛的冠军。现在他们又站在春季赛的决赛场上，姜承録想着比赛的事表情管理失败，弹幕再次刷起“晒爹好冷漠一男的”“两手插袋，谁也不爱”，但姜承録本人仍然毫无自觉，听着满场呐喊声面无表情地调试着电脑，心里只希望这个开幕式搞快点。

高振宁凑过来看他的屏幕：“加油。”

“嗯。”姜承録的嘴角轻轻弯了一下。

他们没什么悬念地拿下了这场决赛，对面基地爆炸时，之前获胜时的感觉又出现了，这次维持得稍久一些，直到和对手握手结束，那种情绪还在冲击他的胸膛。

“这是快乐吗？”他有些疑惑，低声问朋友，有求必应的朋友这次却没有出现，姜承録正在诧异，一只手却伸到面前。

高振宁站在奖杯前向他伸出手，其他队友围着奖杯谈笑，脸上的兴奋掩饰不住，金色的雨从头顶洒下来，姜承録的心猛烈地跳动一下。

他走过去，一切又恢复沉寂。

他拿到了fmvp的奖杯，姜承録和站在身边的高振宁对视，那人发自内心地为他高兴，笑得像他在世界赛上自己拿到这份荣誉时一样开心。

仪式和漫长的采访过程终于结束，按照老规矩，菜肯定是早就点好了，几个年轻人吵着饿径直驱车赶赴饭店。姜承録捧着他的奖杯坐在高振宁身边，那人摸摸他手里的银色金属，低声叫他：“筛哥。”

“嗯？”

“现在你也有fmvp了，”高振宁冲他眨眨眼，又叹口气，“你肯定不稀罕我的那个了。”

“但是你可以都拿走，连我一起。”

姜承録的眼睛骤然睁大，数不清的情绪在那一刻从四面八方向他奔流而来，将他的心塞得满满的，像要溢出来。过去错过的所有悲伤和快乐在他的脑海里碰撞，然后一起被当下的巨大喜悦淹没。他的形影不离的朋友再次出现，迷雾散去，姜承録第一次看清他的脸——那张脸和他自己一模一样，正向他微笑。

“好了，这下我可以放心了。”

“你有他了，现在我把你的悲喜也一起还给你。”

 

高振宁的话脱口而出时神勇无比，说完才开始心里打鼓。正当他准备说点什么蒙混过去的时候，姜承録握住了他的手，像每场比赛结束时他们常做的那样。高振宁一愣，他觉得今天的姜承録有点不一样，但是又说不出哪里不对，如果硬要用语言形容的话，似乎更有触手可及的实感。“筛哥我……”

“奖杯，你留着吧，自己。”姜承録的中文仍然说得颠三倒四，但他笃定对方能懂：“以后的mvp,我的。”

——Fin.


End file.
